The Apeiron Sadness
'The Apeiron Sadness ' is an escalation contract in the World of Tomorrow mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Apeiron Sadness" feat. Level 1 The target is Edoardo Pugliesi, a mansion guard that guards the front gate of the mansion. He needs to be killed using an explosion. This is very easy to achieve, because there are several cars near Pugliesi. The car can be shot for the alarm to go off and it will make the nearest NPC to investigate. The car can be exploded by shooting at it two times or using an explosive device (breaching charge cannot explode the car). Level 2 The new complication requires the player to be careful with the first target since there are multiple NPCs passing by. The row of cars in front of the target can cause a chain reaction if one of them is exploded which it might kill anyone passing by. Level 3 The new target is Aldo Trentino. He is a mansion guard that chats with a gardener cleaning a car near the left side of the mansion. To avoid accidentally killing the gardener, he can be lured to the stairs leading to the nearby tower, and can be pacified and hidden in a crate in the tower. There are scooters that can be rigged using a wrench to leak oil, which can be shot to explode the scooter. An explosive device can also be used to explode the scooters and the car. The target can also be isolated to an area below him so an explosion accident may not be required. Level 4 Same as the previous level, except you can't change disguises. It's advised to start as a mansion guard in the lemon garden because only guards are allowed to carry breaching charges. Also, starting the lemon garden would allow immediate access to the evidence room for the mansion, which can be shot to avoid getting spotted by any cameras while completing the actual mission. Level 5 The target is Renardo Palmiero, a bodyguard that stands near the street performer at the shore. There are nearby scooters and a car that can be rigged to explode and kill Palmiero. To avoid killing any civilians, it would be safest to kill Palmiero using the small car near the stairs. An explosive device can be thrown behind the car, also doubling as a distraction, luring Palmiero to the car. When the target is close enough to the car, trigger the explosive device. General tips * If a guard hears an explosion, he will leave to investigate. So, if Pugliesi hears the explosion that kills Trentino, and vice versa, they will leave their post to investigate. This can either be used to the player's advantage so the target can be killed in a less open location, or the player can just wait for the targets to return to their normal route. * Because there are three targets that need to be killed with explosions, three explosive devices are required. The player can decide to use as many loadout slots as they want. * In the loadout screen, breaching charges come in pairs, so they can be used in two different kills. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™